


Soulmates

by Supernatural_addict



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teenagers - mcr reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_addict/pseuds/Supernatural_addict
Summary: (Let me preface this by saying that I honestly don't know how the hell to tag. I've tried, but it just ain't working (then again I'm doing this from my phone so that could be the issue right there). I swear there's a lot more tags I would add but I can't bc idk how to work this website)Soulmates. So different and yet so perfect. They fit together like a pieces of a puzzle. The only problem is finding each other.This is a story of how five soulmates found each other through a series of strange, convenient coincidences.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Deceit Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own sanders sides!  
> Disclaimer #2: I got the idea for this from Fanartfunart over on Tumblr! Please go check them out! (I did get permission to write this focus from them!)

Virgil stared at the mirror, studying the words inked into his skin. ‘It’s you! Emo nightmare!’ in bright red along his left bicep, ‘Well aren’t you a little thunder cloud?’ in yellow-orange on his collarbone, just above the words scrawled in sky-blue ‘Oh my goodness, you okay?’, and finally, the weirdest one on his right forearm, ‘You seem to cause my Zygomaticus muscles to contract’ in blue. What the fudge does this even mean, he thought.

“What the hell,” he muttered to himself, meeting his own eyes in the mirror and shaking his head. “Four soulmates?” He braced his hands on the sink and hung his head. “God, who knows when I’ll meet them all.” He sighed and pulled on his shirt, ruffling his towel through his wet hair as he stepped out of the bathroom.

~~~

Patton leaned in close to the mirror, wanting to see all the different colors in his eyes without his glasses obscuring his view. Chocolate brown, amber, hazel, emerald, and sapphire. And, despite there being five colors, Patton just knew that he had four soulmates.

He smiled. “I can’t wait to meet you all,” he whispered, pulling back from the mirror and slipping on his glasses. He hummed as he walked to the kitchen, giving a little twirl. “My soulmates must have the prettiest eyes,” he sighed dreamily and giggled. “Well, time to start the day!” He went about making breakfast, pausing to turn on Pandora first and singing along.

~~~

Logan stared at the four black lines on his arm, absently running his thumb over them, lost in thought. “Heya, Lo!"

Logan jumped, startled, and twisted in his seat to see who had called him.

“Good evening, Emile,” he said, smiling softly. Emile quirked an eyebrow, sitting down on Logan’s desk.

“Evening? Lo, buddy, it’s eight a.m.”

Logan’s eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. “Eight o’clock!?” He cried, frantically scanning the room for his tie. “I’m going to be late!” He spotted his tie and was preparing to lunge for it when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He glanced over at Emile.

“It’s Saturday, Lo. Your kids have the day off and so do you.” He laughed as Logan fell back into his chair with a sigh. “You were up all night thinking about them weren’t you?” Emile asked softly. Logan nodded, propping his elbows on his desk and burying his head in his hands.

“Four soulmates, Em! Four fucking soulmates! What am I supposed to do? That’s not exactly normal, is it!” Logan jumped to his feet again and began pacing, raking a hand through his hair in frustration. “And these!” He exclaimed, holding up his arm and gesturing wildly to the thick black stripes. “Honestly, this looks like marker!” He huffed and dropped back into his chair, pulling his glasses off and dragging a hand down his face. “I just,” he took a shaky breath. “I want to meet them,” he looked at Emile, desperation in his eyes. “So bad! Seeing how happy you are with Remy? I want that! I really want that, I want to meet them and I’m being highly impatient, I know. But I just,” Logan searched desperately for words but for once found himself lacking. Thankfully, Emile seemed to understand.

“I know what you mean, Lo,” he said, smiling and patting Logan’s shoulder comfortingly. “And you’ll meet them, when the time is right.”

Logan sighed. “You’re right, you’re right.” Logan smiled at Emile. “Thanks, Em.”

“No problem, Lo!” Emile hopped off the desk with a laugh. “Besides, if I can’t even help out a friend, what kind of therapist am I?” Logan laughed. “Now, I have a job to get to, and you, sir, have a date with your bed.” Emile winked as he backed slowly out the door. “Get some sleep, Lo. I’ll see you later.” The door snicked shut and Logan made his way toward his bed, shedding his slacks and polo before finally collapsing onto the mattress. He had just enough energy left to pull the blankets up before his eyes slipped shut and he finally fell asleep.

~~~

Roman twirled around, dancing in his living room to music only he could hear. A sweet voice, and upbeat song. He hummed along under his breath, reveling in the sound of his soulmate’s voice and thanking God for their taste in music.

Suddenly, Thumbs cut out and a different, huskier voice started playing in his head.

They’re gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies and the books

To make a citizen out of you

Roman groaned.

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do

“My Chemical Romance? Again!?” He exclaimed, flopping onto the sofa to lament the loss of Sabrina Carpenter. “My soulmate’s an emo?” He wailed. He got back to his feet, resigned.

Because the drugs never work

They’re gonna give you smirk

‘Cause they got methods of keepin’ you clean

Roman closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“They gonna rip up your heads!

“Your aspirations to shreds!

“Another cog in the murder machine!” He started to sing along, belting out the lyrics with his soulmate.

And if he smiled a little, if he found the song a little more bearable, well, no one had to know.

~~~

Dolion rolled his eyes at his roommate, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Oh come on, Remy! How come I can’t meet him? I want to meet your soulmate!” He tipped his head backward, staring at Remy upside down as he spun around in the chair.

“Because you’ll corrupt him, you snake!” Remy said, shrugging on his leather jacket and slipping on his shades. “And Emile is the embodiment of all that is good and pure in the world so I would like to keep him that way, thank you very much.” He slung his bag across his chest and grabbed his Starbucks, heading out the door and sticking his head back in before closing it. “Besides,” he smirked. “Emile Picani is a little bit ditzy at times; you’d just end up hurting his feelings with one of those backwards comments you like to make, Dee.” Remy stuck out his tongue and closed the door.

“You’re just jealous I have fancy tattoos and you don’t!” Dolion called after him, smirking when Remy’s laugh echoed back to him. He stuck out his tongue at the door and rolled the chair back to Remy’s desk before hopping out of it and walking to the bathroom.

He stared at the mirror, slipping off his shirt so he could see all his tattoos. First he took in the intricate swirls and loops on his face, tracing the whole left side of his face down to his neck where they turned into feathers spanning his shoulder to the shape on his bicep that he wasn’t quite sure how to describe. And then he looked at his chest, right above his heart; two snakes were wrapped around hearts inside of hearts.  
He smiled. He couldn’t wait to meet them. He wasn’t sure how many he had, he couldn’t tell the tattoos apart, but he knew that he already loved each and every one of them.

In his own way of course. Once he met them, there would be much teasing and much, much confusion for them.

~~~

Virgil pulled into a parking spot and stepped out of his car, looking at the daycare with trepidation. He so did not want to go in today. He was supposed to have today off but then fucking Janette had to go and call in sick and he of all people was called to pick up her shift.

Stupid Janette.

He sighed as he pushed open the doors, staring at his feet. He didn’t look up as he stepped into the back room, needing to clock in.

So of course, he just had to go and run into someone, falling flat on his ass in surprise.

“Oh my goodness, you okay?” Came a sweet, concerned voice and Virgil froze.

Slowly, he looked up, meeting the multicolored eyes of a young man with curly brown hair. And as he stared, one of the colors, an amber, seemed to swirl and shift into a different color, a pale blue.

“Uh, yeah,” he said in a daze, taking the man’s proffered hand. “My name is Virgil.” He said, now looking down at the man, being a few inches taller than him.

"Mine's Patton!" He said cheerfully, a large grin spreading across his face. Virgil couldn't help but grin a little in response.

"I uh, I know this is weird, but, um..." Virgil trailed off, not quite sure how you're supposed to tell someone that you think they're one of your soulmates. "I-I think you're one of my soulmates." He gasped out, breathless. Patton gasped.

"Oh my goodness gracious great balls of fire, really!?" He exclaimed, looking giddy. "Oh my-!" He snatched Virgil's hand and dragged him toward the restrooms. At first, Virgil was confused and then he realized Patton probably wanted to check his eyes.

They burst into the bathroom and Patton dropped his hand and rushed to a mirror, yanking off his glasses and leaning in close. "Oh my gosh! You are one of my soulmates!" Patton squealed and whirled to face Virgil, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Oh, it's so wonderful to finally meet you!" Patton rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Virgil, hugging him tightly. Virgil smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too."

~~~

Patton fought to keep still as he sat in the office, his interview almost over. "Okay, Mr. Hart, we'll look this over and get back to you soon."

Patton smiled, waiting for his interviewer to stand before standing himself. "Thank you, Mrs. Sanchez," he said, shaking her hand and exiting the office.

As he made his way toward the door out of the backroom, he let his mind wonder, trying to decide if he thought he'd get the job or not. So it startled him when he ran right into someone, knocking them down with and oof.

"Oh my goodness, you okay?" He asked immediately, bending over and offering his hand to the young man.

He seemed to freeze, before slowly looking up, staring at Patton's eyes. Patton stared right back, waiting for a response.

The man had shaggy, fine brown hair, dyed a vibrant purple on his fringe. It hung in his face, obscuring most of his right eye.

"Uh, yeah," he said, taking Patton's hand and letting him help him to his feet. "My name is Virgil."

"Mine's Patton!" Patton said cheerily, grinning up at Virgil who now stood a few inches taller than him. Virgil's lips quirked a little in response.

"I uh, I know this is weird, but, um..." Virgil trailed off and Patton tilted his head, wondering what he was trying to say. "I-I think you're one of my soulmates." He said quickly, sounding scared and nervous. Patton gasped.

"Oh my goodness gracious great balls of fire, really!?" He cried, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Oh my-!" He grabbed Virgil's hand and started to drag him toward where he remembered the bathrooms to be. He had to look in a mirror and check his eyes! Oh this was so exciting!

Patton burst into the bathroom and dropped Virgil's hand, running to a mirror and ripping his glasses off his face as he leaned in close. The amber color in his eyes had been replaced by a pretty sky blue. "Oh my gosh! You are one of my soulmates!" Patton exclaimed and whipped around to face Virgil, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Oh, it's so wonderful to finally meet you!" Patton dashed forward and wrapped his arms around Virgil, hugging him tightly. He felt Virgil hesitate before slowly hugging Patton back.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, too."

Patton could hear the smile in Virgil's voice and it only made him hug him tighter and smile wider.

Sadly, Virgil pulled away. "Sorry to have to do this but uh," he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, ducking his head. "I actually have to get to work," he said sheepishly.

"You work here!?" Patton cried, heart filling with more elation then he thought possible.

Virgil nodded and Patton excitedly clapped his hands.

"Oh, yay! I was coming from an interview when we ran into each other!"

Virgil's head snapped up and he stared wide-eyed at Patton, mouth slightly open. "You mean-?"

Patton nodded. "Hopefully I get the job and we can work together!" Patton giggled. Virgil was just so gosh darned cute! "And in the meantime," Patton reached into his pocket and pulled out a light-blue glitter pen, then reached over and snagged the sleeve of Virgil's hoodie. He rolled it up and uncapped his pen, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he wrote on the inside of Virgil's forearm. "Here is my number, so call me when you're off and I can come pick you up for lunch or something?" Patton grinned widely, stepping back.

Virgil looked taken aback for a moment before his lips twitched up in a small smile. "I like that idea." He said, plucking the pen from Patton's hand and grabbing his arm. "And here is my number," he said as he wrote. "For you to add to your contacts so when I call you, it's not just another random number you don't know and assume is a telemarketer."

Patton giggled. "You made a good point," he said, carefully taking his pen back and locking eyes with Virgil as he slipped it back into his pocket. "Well," he whispered, leaning in close. "I guess you better get to work, huh?" He pressed a quick, soft kiss to Virgil's cheek and then practically skipped out of the bathroom, ecstatic beyond belief.

Today was a good day.

He was already counting the seconds till Virgil's call.

~~~

Logan walked into Emile's office building, wanting to drop off his lunch since he had forgot it at home.

He was approaching the reception desk when someone knocked into him from behind and knocked the lunch bag from his grip. Logan bent over to pick it up and then scowled at the person who had knocked him over.

They were now standing at the desk, talking hurriedly to the receptionist. “I am so sorry I’m late! I have an appointment with Doctor Picani,” they said, leaning over with their hands braced on the counter. The receptionist smiled.

“No worries, Mr. Prince, Dr. Picani is waiting for you.” She said, turning away to type at her computer.

“Thank you, dearest Celeste!” Mr. Prince said, backing away with a bow and making the receptionist giggle. Logan rolled his eyes.

As Mr. Prince turned toward the elevators, Logan got a look at his face: big smile, teeth so white they were actually sparkling (get a grip on yourself, Logan, teeth don’t actually sparkle), big, chocolate brown eyes, and beautiful curly red hair (so red it must have been dyed; no hair was naturally that red).

Logan realized he was staring and shook his head, striding quickly over to Mr. Prince. He tapped him on the shoulder. “Excuse me,” he said.

Mr. Prince turned around and looked at him a moment. “Oh! It’s you! I am so very sorry for knocking you over earlier,” he said, looking a little ashamed. “My name is Roman, by the way.”

“It is quite alright, Roman. I simply wanted to inquire if you would take this up to Emile Picani for me.” Logan said, keeping his face blank. “And my name is Logan.”

Roman seemed to be frozen, he was staring at Logan with wide eyes and an open mouth. Logan was about to express his confusion when Roman blurted out, “Could you sing something for me?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Logan said, startled into letting his face show his confusion. Roman blushed.

“I’m sorry, you just sound familiar and I thought maybe that was why.” He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. Logan shook his head.

“I do not sing.” He said. Roman’s face fell and Logan found himself speaking without giving himself permission to. “But I do rap a little.” He blurted and immediately regretted it before instantly forgetting that he regretted it when Roman’s face lit up, his smile wide and his eyes shining.

“Really? Would you mind?” He said, folding his hands together and looking almost pleading. He had very persuasive puppy-dog eyes.

“Of course,” Logan said and found himself frantically calling to mind the first thing that even resembled rap to recite for Roman.

“On and on, like we’re living on a broken record,

“Hope is strong but misery’s a little quicker.

“Sit, and we wait, and drown there,

“Thinking, ‘Why bother playing when it’s unfair?’

“They say life’s a waste, I say they lack belief,

“They tell me luck will travel; I tell ‘em that’s why I’ve feet.

“Left, right, left, right,

“Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat,” Logan stopped when he noticed Roman’s starry-eyed stare. “Uh, Roman?” He said carefully.

“Oh my sweet Disney, you’re one of my soulmates!” Roman suddenly exclaimed. Logan’s brain short-circuited.

“Wha-?” Logan slowly lowered his gaze and raised his arm, fixating on the four black lines there. Except one of them was no longer black. It was a vibrant red, the same color as Roman’s hair. He stared at it for an indeterminate amount of time until he was suddenly broken from his shock-induced trance by Roman excitedly grabbing Logan’s hand and tugging at it, talking a mile a minute.

“-wait to tell Doctor Picani about this! You can come with me, of course because I’m actually on my way to an appointment with him right now, and oh I am just so excited!” Roman was pulling him into the elevator, Logan’s mind still not quite firing on all cylinders.

He allowed himself to be pulled along complacently as he continued to try and wrap his mind around the fact that he had just met one of his soulmates. Emile’s lunch had completely slipped his mind.

~~~

Roman jumped out of his car and sprinted into the building, knocking shoulders with someone as he dashed toward the reception desk. He really wanted to turn back and apologize to whoever that was but he was going to be so late and he really didn’t want to do that to Doctor Picani; he was so nice and helpful and Roman knew that was his job but he was just so genuine about it and Roman liked to think that they were friends.

“I am so sorry I’m late!” He cried, planting his hands and leaning over the desk, almost panting. He was in very good shape, mind you (because a Prince has got to slay), he usually wouldn’t be even slightly out of breath from so little physical exertion, but he was a little freaked out and that messed with his breathing. “I have an appointment with Doctor Picani.”

Celeste smiled at him. “No worries, Mr. Prince, Dr. Picani is waiting for you.” She turned to her computer and started typing; Roman assumed she was sending the Good Doctor a message that he was here.

“Thank you, dearest Celeste!” He said, giving her a blinding smile and a bow. Celeste giggled as he gave her a blinding smile and backed toward the elevators.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder and a polite voice. “Excuse me,” they said. Roman turned around and saw the person he had run into earlier standing behind him.

“Oh! It’s you! I am so very sorry for knocking you over earlier,” Roman said, flushing a little. “My name is Roman, by the way.”

“It is quite alright, Roman. I simply wanted to inquire if you would take this up to Emile Picani for me. And my name is Logan.” The person said and Roman froze, not quite hearing the words he was saying. That voice, he could have sworn he’d heard it somewhere before. Except he’d never met Logan before today and-

“Could you sing something for me?” He blurted out quickly before he could stop himself.

Logan looked taken aback. “I’m sorry, what?”

Roman blushed and reached up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m sorry, you just sound familiar and I thought maybe that was why.”

Logan shook his head. “I do not sing.”  
Roman felt his heart deflate.

“But I do rap a little.” Logan blurted and Roman got excited again, he does have a soulmate who, while not often, raps and never really sings.

“Really? Would you mind?” He said, folding his hands together and pleading. He poured all he had into the most persuasive puppy-dog eyes he’d ever made.

“Of course,” Logan said Roman bounced excitedly.

“On and on, like we’re living on a broken record,

“Hope is strong but misery’s a little quicker.

“Sit, and we wait, and drown there,

“Thinking, ‘Why bother playing when it’s unfair?’

“They say life’s a waste, I say they lack belief,

“They tell me luck will travel; I tell ‘em that’s why I’ve feet.

“Left, right, left, right,

“Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat,” Logan stopped. “Uh, Roman?” He said carefully.

It was him! It was really him! As soon as Logan had started, Roman had heard the words echo in his ears and his head and he just knew that Logan was his soulmate. “Oh my sweet Disney, you’re one of my soulmates!” Roman cried, beyond ecstatic.

“Wha-?” Logan looked startled and Roman watched him slowly look down at his raised arm, staring at what must be his soulmark but Roman was too excited to pay a whole lot of attention to it and instead grabbed Logan’s hand and began tugging him toward the elevators.

“I can’t wait to tell Doctor Picani about this! You can come with me, of course because I’m actually on my way to an appointment with him right now, and oh I am just so excited!” Roman pulled Logan into the elevator and quickly pressed the button for Doctor Picani’s floor.

He looked over at Logan, a wide grin on his face. Logan still looked to be in shock so Roman squeezed his hand. That was when he noticed the lunchbox in Logan’s other hand. “What’s that?” He asked Logan curiously. Logan blinked and turned to look at him blankly for a second before turning his gaze to his hand and the lunchbox.

“Emile’s lunch.” He said and it was Roman’s turn to blink confusedly.

“You know Doctor Picani?” He said. Logan nodded.

“We are roommates. He forgot his lunch and I thought I should bring it to him.” Logan said, holding up the bag. Roman smiled.

“That’s nice of you. If it was me, I’d have just ate it myself and let them fend for themselves.” Roman laughed. “Then again, my roommate is my brother and he is no fun to have around.” Roman shuddered, remembering the one time Remus had brought him lunch and put worms in his sandwich.

Logan nodded.

“It’s even worse because we’re twins.” Roman said, rolling his eyes. “And what about you?” He said, tilting his head as he watched Logan. “Any siblings?”

Logan shook his head. “I am an only child.”

The elevator dinged and Roman’s excitement shot through the roof as the doors opened and he pulled Logan out into the hallway and down towards Doctor Picani’s office. He threw open the door. “Doc! We’re soulmates!” He cried as the door bounced off the wall. He was fully in the room now with Logan close behind him.

Doctor Picani looked up when the door slammed into the wall, startled, but grinned widely at Roman’s exclamation and the smile turned teasing when he spotted Logan. Roman pulled Logan toward the chair and dropped down into it, pulling Logan down on top of him and wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist and rested his head on Logan’s shoulder.

Logan was blushing a little and seemed to be uncomfortable so Roman pulled back and let Logan get up. He walked over to Doctor Picani and held out the lunchbox. “You forgot your lunch,” he muttered and Doctor Picani’s smile grew wider.

“Thanks, Lo.” He said and took the lunch before turning back to Roman as Logan walked over and sat on the floor next to him. “So, you two are soulmates?” He said, giving Logan a knowing look as he looked between the two.

Roman nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I knocked into him as I ran in and then he came over and asked me something but I have no idea what because he sounded familiar so I asked him to sing something for me and when he did, I heard him with my ears and in my head and I was like ‘you’re one of my soulmates!’ and he was like ‘what’ and then we came up here!” Roman gushed. Picani smiled at him and then turned to Logan who held out his arm to show the four thick lines on his wrist. Three of them were black but one was red.

Roman gasped. “You have four soulmates, too!?”

Logan looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. “Yes, I do.” He smiled a little. “I do have a question, though.”

Roman waited for Logan to ask his question and then realized that Logan was probably waiting for his okay to continue. “Shoot,” he said, smiling.

“What is your soulmark?”

Roman blinked. He smiled. “I can hear the songs my soulmates sing.”

“So that is why you asked me to sing earlier.” Logan said and Roman nodded.

“Yep!”

“So, Roman,” Doctor Picani cut in and Roman turned his attention back to him. “Would you like to end today’s session so you can spend some time with your newly found soulmate?”

Roman turned to Logan.

“I do not have anything to do today, so you do not have to cancel your session; we can meet up later if you wish.” Logan said. Roman smiled thankfully and turned back to the Doctor.

“I’ll meet up with Logan later.” Roman said. He turned to Logan and held out his arm. Doctor Picani tossed him a marker and he handed it to Logan. “Give me your number?” He said. Logan smiled slightly and took the marker, carefully writing his number on Roman’s arm.

Logan handed the marker back and held out his own arm, raising an eyebrow as his lips quirked up in a small smile. “May I have yours as well? I usually don’t answer calls from numbers I do not know.” He blushed a little. “In case they are telemarketers.”

Roman’s face split into an even wider grin if at all possible and he quickly scrawled his number along Logan’s arm. “There you go, my good sir! Now I will not be mistaken for one of those villainous telemarketers!” Roman proclaimed as he lifted the marker with a flourish. Logan’s lips quirked up a little farther.

“Yes.” He stood up and Roman was quickly on his feet, too, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist and pulling him close to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Roman let go and sat back down. Logan stood still, face a beautiful shade of crimson as he stuttered. “Uh, well, I will uh, see you later.” He turned tail and fled the room quickly.

Roman stared after him before resting his chin in his palm and sighing dreamily. “He’s so cute,” he said. A stifled giggle from behind him reminded him of the other person in the room. Now it was Roman’s turn to flush bright red. “So, Doctor Picani,” Roman cleared his throat. “Logan’s your roommate?”

Emile nodded, failing to hide an amused smile. “You know, with how often I forget something that he then has to bring me, it’s a wonder the two of you haven’t met before now!” He laughed and shook his head. “Now,” he leaned forward and looked closely at Roman. “Tell me about the last two weeks; did you do anything exciting?”

Roman grinned and quickly dove right into a story.

~~~

Dolion pinched the bridge of his nose and held back a snarl. He couldn’t be rude to the little beast running around his legs or Remy would have his head. Remy had called him and asked him to pick up his niece from daycare because he was caught in traffic on the other side of town and wouldn’t make it in time. So now Dolion was here at SunnySide Daycare Center with the little menace scampering around his ankles and giggling. “Unkie Dee! Unkie Dee!” She kept crying and if he had to hear that one more time, he was going to rip off his own ears just so that he didn’t have to anymore.

He tapped his foot and crossed his arms as he waited impatiently for someone to come let him sign Penny out so he could take her home and distract her with TV or toys or whatever.

Finally, a young man came sulking up to the counter, obviously trying to look annoyed or something but the effect was totally ruined by the three toddlers clinging to him; two on his legs, making him drag his feet, and one on his shoulders, arms thrown up in the air as he giggled. The young man had his hands firmly wrapped around that one’s legs so they didn’t fall. His face was partially obscured by his dark hair and the hood he had pulled up over his head. Probably to keep the monster on his shoulders from pulling all his hair out. The young man was dressed in all black; skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and a zippered hoodie with little patches of purple on it.

Dolion smirked. “Well aren’t you a little thunder cloud?”

The young man looked up with narrowed eyes before they widened. “You uh, you’re glowing.” He said haltingly.

“I am?” Dolion said, surprised. The daycare worker nodded and pointed at his shoulder where there was indeed a bright glow emitting from the feathers inked on his arm. “So I am.” He turned back to the young man. “My name is Dolion,” he smirked. “And it would appear that we just might be soulmates."

“Virgil.” The young man said but did not take Dolion’s hand, instead studying him carefully.

“Oh come now,” Dolion smirked. “I don’t bite,” he lifted an eyebrow as Virgil rolled his eyes and took the foul creature off his shoulders.

“Well, excuse me for not being comfortable with a complete stranger right away.” He shooed away the three children after prying the two others from his legs. “Here,” he said, sliding over a clipboard with the sign-out sheet on it. “I’d ask for identification, but,” Virgil watched as Penny ran up and tugged at Dolion’s hand, still exclaiming ‘Unkie Dee! Unkie Dee!’ (the little beast! Dolion couldn’t stand children!) “She obviously knows you.” Virgil finished, and, if Dolion was right, he was smirking.

Dolion rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, the little terror knows me; she is my roommate’s niece and she sees me often enough to have decided that I am part of the family. And it certainly helps that Remy encourages her.” Dolion rolled his eyes again and signed his name with a flourish. He wrote one more thing before sliding the clip-board and pen back over to Virgil with a smirk. He took Penny’s hand and called back over his shoulder as they left. “There’s my number; feel free to call anytime, thunder cloud!”  
Oh, this was going to be fun.

~~~

Virgil stared after Dolion as the tattooed man left with Penny. Well, he seemed fun. Virgil pulled his phone out as he headed back to the kids’ room and opened the new contact for Patton. He bit his lip as he hesitated, not quite knowing how to tell his newly found soulmate that he had another soulmate along with two others.  
God, today was a lot to take in.  
He stopped by the door to the room and waited there while he typed out a couple messages, deleting them all nearly as soon as he had finished them. He finally settled on a simple ‘Hey, it’s Virgil. I just met another one of my soulmates’ and sent it before he could second guess himself. He took a deep breath and shoved his phone into his pocket and decided to forget about it until the end of shift.

He thought about how he had handled meeting Dolion versus how he had handled meeting Patton. The two interaction were vastly different. With Patton it had felt… Like coming home. Like fresh-baked cookies and picnics and family game nights and warmth. With Dolion, it had felt more like, well, nothing. When he met Patton, he had known that they were soulmates. He knew that they would fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle and he was finally finding a piece of himself that he had been missing.

But Dolion had just been someone he met who happened to say the words of one of his soulmates and happened to have tattoos that glowed upon meeting Virgil. Dolion didn’t make Virgil feel immediately connected like Patton had. It had felt like he’d known Patton his whole life even though he’d only spent not even five minutes with the guy, but Dolion actually felt like a stranger.

He shook his head. Well, it didn’t matter. He’d get to know him soon enough. For now, back to work. And after that, Patton.

~~~

Patton pulled his phone out of his pocket when he felt it buzz, smiling when he saw it was a text from Virgil. ‘Hey, it’s Virgil. I just met another one of my soulmates.’

Patton gasped. Virgil met another one their-his soulmates! (Patton couldn’t get his hopes up, they might not have the same soulmates, he reminded himself.) ‘That’s great, kiddo!’ Patton shot back. ‘Can’t wait to hear all about it when I see you later! ^-^’  
Now, Patton knew Virgil wasn’t likely to see the texts until much later; he had probably sent that text to him and then put his phone away to get back to work. Nevertheless, Patton was excited. So excited in fact, he decided to make cookies! He’d have to make a couple different kinds because he didn’t know what Virgil liked, or if Virgil was allergic to anything…

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Nah, of course it was a good idea! Even if Virgil couldn’t (or didn’t want to) eat the cookies, Patton could still eat them, and he could always give them to that elementary school down the black that was having a bake sale. (Even though he’d already made them four cakes, six batches of chocolate chip cookies, five batches of snickerdoodles, and about a thousand cake pops.) Or, maybe he’d finally get a loan from the bank and he could start his bakery and these cookies could be the first ones he sold.

Patton shook his head. Best not get lost in daydreams now; he had cookies to make! So Patton set about gathering the ingredients for three different types of cookies. He would make snickerdoodles, because who didn’t love the soft, cinnamon-sugary sweetness of those, chocolate chip cookies, because they’re just a classic, and peanut butter cookies because he needed to practice making those, hadn’t made any in a long time.

Hm… Maybe he’d make a batch of chocolate cookies, too. Just to be safe.

Patton flitted about the kitchen, mixing and rolling and preheating and popping pans in and out of the oven until finally all four (yes, he decided to make the chocolate cookies) batches of cookies were set on cooling racks on the counter, still steaming. Patton couldn’t resist the temptation and carefully took a gooey chocolate chip cookie from the rack to pop in his mouth. He hummed as it practically melted on his tongue. So good!

Once the other cookies were cool enough, he carefully arranged a few of each of them on a plate to take with him when he went to get Virgil and put the rest in Tupperware.

Now that he was all ready to go, he sat down on the couch to take a breather. Checking his phone, he saw he had a text from Virgil. ‘Can’t wait to tell you about it =) I’m off in ten see you soon?’

Patton turned startled eyes to the time in the corner of his screen. He had been baking for hours! He jumped to his feet and scrambled to get his shoes on as he ran out the door, seeing that Virgil had sent the text about five minutes ago. He’d be a little late getting there, it should take about fifteen minutes to get to the daycare so he sent a quick text back to Virgil telling him that he’d be there in about fifteen minutes as long as traffic wasn’t too bad and that he had a surprise for him when he got there.  
Thankfully, traffic was light and he didn’t hit any red lights so Patton made it there quickly and Virgil didn’t have to wait long. Patton pulled up along the sidewalk and smiled at Virgil as he put the window down. “Hey, kiddo!” He said cheerily.

“Hey, Patton.” Virgil smiled softly.

“So, I assume you have a car here somewhere and probably aren’t quite comfortable just getting in the car with a stranger. Do you want me to follow behind you? I understand if you’d like to drive yourself.” Patton said calmly. Virgil blushed a little and looked sheepish and o-m-goodness that is just too darned precious what is Patton supposed to do with that?

“I-if you really don’t mind, I now a nice park we can go to.” Virgil said nervously.

Patton grinned widely. “Of course! That sounds wonderful!”

Virgil offered a small smile back. “Okay, I’ll go hop in my car and I can lead you there.” Virgil walked to his car and Patton put his window up, watching Virgil with a sappy smile in his face. Oh Virgil was just so cute and sweet and goodness gracious great balls of fire they had just met but Patton was already head over heels for him and he couldn’t wait to spend more time with this absolutely adorable little bean! Patton tamped down on the excited squeal bubbling in his throat and took a moment to compose himself as he followed Virgil’s car out of the parking lot.

When they reached the park, Patton hopped excitedly out of his car and ran over to Virgil, opening his arms to give him a hug. Virgil smiled and let Patton hug him. Patton pulled ack quickly though. “Oh!” He said, bubbling with uncontainable excitement as he remembered the cookies in his car. “Your surprise!” Patton rushed back over to his car and pulled the plate of cookies from the passenger seat, bouncing back over to Virgil and extending the plate proudly. “I made cookies! I wasn’t sure what you liked or if you were allergic to anything so I made a couple different kinds! There’s chocolate chip, snickerdoodles, peanut butter, and chocolate and I hope you like them and I’m really sorry if your allergic to something or on a diet oh no I didn’t think about that! Maybe I shouldn’t have made cookies, I’m sorry I’ll just go put these back in the-” Patton turned back toward his car, feeling extremely stupid, but Virgil put a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly at him.

“You don’t have to worry, Pat, I’m not allergic to anything and I’m not on a diet. Those look great.” He said. Patton smiled.

“Really? It’s not too… Weird? Forward? That I made you cookies?” Patton knew his face was bright red and he resisted the urge to reach up and rub the back of his neck as he often did when he was nervous or self-conscious. Virgil shook his head.

“I think it’s,” he paused, as if deciding what to say next. “Sweet.” He smirked as Patton giggled.

“Was that a dad joke!” He exclaimed excitedly and Virgil shrugged his shoulders.

“Figured now was as good a time as any to let you know I like dad jokes.”

Patton didn’t think it was possible to smile any wider. “I love dad jokes, too! I make them all the time!” He giggled.

“Well,” Virgil said, that cute, soft smile still on his face. “You wanna find a picnic table so we can try some of those delicious looking cookies?”

Patton bounced and nodded, skipping next to Virgil as they made their way to a table.

~~~

Logan had happily accepted Roman’s invitation to meet with him at a park when they had called a few hours ago and he was now on his way to the address Roman had texted him. He pulled into the parking lot and got out of his car, locking it behind him as he looked around for Roman.

“Over here, Specs!” He hear Roman’s loud, boisterous voice from behind him and turned to see Roman leaning against tree, presumably waiting for him.

“Hello, Roman.” Logan said, walking over. Roman’s face was split in the widest grin that Logan had ever seen and his eyes were lit up bright and-

Oh, Socrates help him, this man was gorgeous and Logan had no idea how he had been so lucky to end up with him as a soulmate.

“So, I brought food,” Roman said, lifting a large picnic basket from the ground by his feet. “I thought we could have lunch! Or, well, probably more like dinner now. Oh! I know! We’ll have linner!”

“What is a ‘linner’?” Logan asked, flabbergasted.

“Why, it’s like brunch! A meal eaten between lunch and dinner!” Roman exclaimed, setting down the basket so he could spread his arms wide a theatrical display.

“Ah, okay. We will have ‘linner’ then.” Logan’s heart warmed when Roman’s smile grew even wider.

“Fabulous!”

They went hunting for a picnic table; finding an empty one was expectantly hard seeing as it was a nice Saturday afternoon. They could not find an empty table no matter how hard they looked. Eventually, Roman spotted a somewhat secluded table with two people at it. “Let’s go ask if we can join them!” He said, grabbing Logan’s hand and dragging him along.

As they got closer to the table, Logan could hear one of them humming. Roman seemed to have heard it too and rushed forward, releasing Logan’s hand to point violently at the stranger who turned to look at them when Roman gasped loudly.

“It’s you! Emo nightmare!” Roman exclaimed, eyes comically large as he stared at the young man in front of them.

He stared right back at Roman as his companion turned around to look at them. “Virgil?” The other one said and Logan felt his heart flutter at the sound of that name. He still hadn’t looked away from Virgil to get a good enough look at Virgil’s friend, but Logan lifted his arm and stared at the three black marks on his wrist. Two of which were now purple and light blue. Wait, two?

Logan’s head snapped up and he looked at Virgil’s companion. Oh. He’s adorable. Logan was flustered and even as he stared he saw two colors in the man’s eyes swirl around and disappear, being replaced by the same gorgeous light blue now on Logan’s arm.

“The hell d’you mean by that?” Virgil near snarled.

“I-I hear the songs my soulmates sing! That’s my soulmark! And-and I heard you! Just now! And you always sing emo songs! Do you listen to anything other than MCR and Panic! At The Disco?” Roman exclaimed, looking accusingly at Virgil.

Virgil shrugged. “Well yeah of course I do. I just don’t sing anything else. If I had known that one of my soulmates could hear me every time I sang, I would have sung them more often.” Virgil smirked as Roman spluttered and Logan found his mouth twitching upwards and, before he could stop himself or translate his words into something more understandable, he was talking.

“You seem to cause my Zygomaticus muscles to contract.” He said, immediately feeling his face flush as the others turned to look at him. “Er, that is, you are making me smile.” He clarified. Virgil smirked then turned to look at his companion, who had yet to say anything other than Virgil’s name, and gasped.

“Patton!” He said and Logan could have melted right there. Even his name is adorable. “Your eyes!” Virgil was staring at Patton’s eyes intently.

“What is it, Virge?” Patton said. “Is something wrong with them?” He seemed to grow self-conscious and Logan swore right then and there that he was going to violently murder whoever had made Patton so insecure about his eyes.

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong with them, Pat, they’re just,” Virgil trailed off, staring into Patton’s eyes a moment before clearing his throat and continuing as a blush crept up his neck. “They’re gorgeous. Two of the colors are gone, and-and your eyes as the bluest eyes I have ever seen and they’re absolutely captivating.”

Patton was bright red and smiling sheepishly. “Aw, thanks, kiddo.” Then he seemed to finally process the rest of what Virgil had said. “Wait, two other colors are gone?” Patton jumped to his feet and turned to Roman and Logan and he was smiling and holy shit this man is brighter than the sun, his smile is blinding and, God, it’s so beautiful. “We’re soulmates!” He exclaimed excitedly and ran forward to throw his arms around Roman and then Logan, wrapping them both in the best hug Logan had ever experienced in his life. When he pulled back, his eyes focused in on Logan’s wrist. “Oh! You have four soulmates, too!” he clapped his hands excitedly.

“Pardon?” Logan said, still flustered because this man was just so bubbly and pretty and Logan just realized that he was wearing a pretty, flowery dress and he looked absolutely stunning in it and Logan was losing his mind what the hell was happening to him? He was turning into a lovesick fool!

“I saw the lines on your wrist! There are four, so you must have four soulmates, too! Virgil has the first words his soulmates say to him tattooed, and my eyes are the color of my soulmates’ eyes until I meet them.” Patton smiled that blindingly bright smile again and turned to Roman. “And you said that you hear the songs your soulmates sing?”

Roman nodded, apparently as flustered by Patton’s sheer existence as Logan was.  
“Do you have four soulmates too?”

Roman swallowed and nodded. “That I do, sunshine.” He said, slipping back into his casual charm and Patton giggled and oh fuck; today was the day that Logan died. That had to be the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

“So, since I think it’s established that we’re all soulmates, I think it’s time we introduce ourselves. Unless you want to check,” Patton turned to Roman. “And I could sing for you.”

Roman considered for a moment before smiling wryly at Patton. “I believe you. Besides,” his smile widened and he walked over to Patton, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and looking down at him gently. “I fear I wouldn’t be able to handle it! Alas, if you got any cuter before I have time to prepare myself, I think I just might burst.”

Patton burst in giggles again. “Alright then, Prince Charming.”

Roman’s face turned red so fast Logan probably could have gotten whiplash if he wasn’t so bust staring at Patton’s laughing face. Roman had been right; if Patton became any more adorable (which was absurd; how could he possibly be more adorable than he already was) Logan feared he would melt right there in the park into a puddle of mush.

Virgil cleared his throat from where he still stood next to the picnic table and Logan tore his eyes from Roman’ fierce blush and Patton’s exquisite smile to look at him. Virgil looked a little uncomfortable and Logan was seized with the sudden impulse to just wrap him up in his arms and protect him from the world.

“So,” Virgil said awkwardly, shifting nervously from foot to foot. “Should we like, start introductions now?”

Roman beamed at him. “Wonderful idea, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance.” He said, backing away from Patton so he could take a sweeping bow. “My name is Roman Prince.”

Patton clapped his hands and bounced giddily on the balls of his feet. “I’m Patton Hart!” He giggled and Logan could have sworn his heart burst in his chest.

“Virgil Storm.” Virgil said, slowly moving closer to Patton.

“Logan Crofter,” he finally introduced himself but lifted a hand when he saw Patton and Roman’s eyes light up. “Yes like the jam, no there is no relation or otherwise affiliation.”

Suddenly, Patton gasped. “Oh my goodness! Virgil!” He whirled to face the mentioned soulmate. “You said you met one of your other soulmates at work today! But it wasn’t Roman or Logan!”

Logan was the first to catch on to what Patton was suggesting. “You are the only one to have met all four of your soulmates.”  
Virgil’s eyes widened. “His name is Dolion. He came into the daycare to pick up his friend’s niece. Her name is Penny and his friend’s name is Remy.”

Logan froze. “No. That is absurd!” He exclaimed and everyone gave him funny looks.

“What do you mean by that, Lo?” Patton said and Holy Kant-amole they’d barely met and Patton had already given him a nickname? It is official; today is the day that Logan dies.

“W-well,” he stuttered, trying to regain coherent thought. “My roommate, Emile, his soulmate’s name is Remy. I’ve met Remy a few times and he did say he had a roommate by the name Dolion.”

“You mean to tell me,” Roman said, eyes wide. “That you were this far away from meeting three of us this whole time?”

“I guess so.” Logan said, astounded.

“Wait, how’s that?” Virgil said.

“Well, Emile, Logan’s roommate, is my therapist. Emile’s soulmate is roommates with Dolion. Emile tends to forget his lunch I guess and Logan often brings it to him; it’s a wonder the two of us hadn’t met before. And if Logan had ever been with Emile over to Remy’s apartment, he could have met Dolion and then, if he ever went with Dolion or Remy to pick up Penny, he could have met you, Virgil.”

“Logan, what the fuck,” Virgil said. Patton slapped him lightly on the arm.

“Language!” He admonished gently, but the smile on his face gave away that he didn’t really mean it. “Well, it seems that I was the one farthest out of this loop!” He then giggled, and Logan’s eyebrows furrowed. What was that supposed to mean?

Just as he opened his mouth to ask, Virgil pulled out his phone. “He gave me his number.” He said slowly, carefully.

Roman gasped. “Call him! Oh! Oh! Call him, call him!”

But Virgil shook his head. “I think I’d better text him first; otherwise he might think I’m a telemarketer. Or he could be busy.”

~~~

Roman was so excited he thought he would burst from the anticipation. He had met three of his soulmates! All in one day! And he was (hopefully) about to meet his fourth! Sweet Disney today was the best day ever!  
While they waited for a reply from Dolion, they all sat down at the picnic table and started talking. Roman was delighted to pass out food and ecstatic to see that Patton had cookies!

When Roman took a bite of the peanut butter cookie he had quickly snatched from the tray he nearly moaned in satisfaction. It practically melted in his mouth and despite not being fresh from the oven, it was still heavenly. “Patton!” Roman exclaimed. “These are the most delicious cookies I have ever tasted!”

Patton turned bright red and holy shit it should not be legal for anyone to be that cute! Roman would have to be careful with Patton; someone might decide to try and take him away. Roman would have to find some way to make sure the whole world knew that Patton was taken.

“Thanks, Roman,” Patton said shyly, ducking his head. Roman very nearly whined.

“Don’t hide that precious face, darling!” He said, reaching across the table to cup his hands around Patton’s cheeks and lift his head. “I want to be able to see your gorgeous eyes.”

Patton’s blush deepened and Roman’s face split into the widest grin he had ever grinned. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Patton’s forehead. “There we go!” He said when Patton giggled and smiled at him. “I love that smile.” (In all honesty, Roman had no idea how he was going to handle having the precious man with him every day. He would end up exploding! Or melting! Or-or-something!)

Roman pulled away, having successfully gotten Patton to look up and smile at him, and stole another cookie, a chocolate chip. This time, he could not keep the happy groan that left his throat as the cookie melted in his mouth. “Seriously, Patton! These are delicious!” He mumbled through a mouthful of pure heavenly bliss. Patton giggled again.

As the other three picked up a conversation around him, Roman began to daydream. He imagined waking up with his face snuggled into Logan’s broad chest, Virgil’s arms around his waist and Patton between them. Patton getting up early to make them all breakfast and Roman would walk up behind him, still sleepy and wrap his arms around Patton’s waist and bury his face in Patton’s shoulder and Patton would giggle a little and turn so he could press a soft kiss to the top of Roman’s head and then tell him to go sit down, breakfast is almost ready. He would curl up with Virgil on the couch late at night and they would watch Disney movies. Logan would rush off to work in the morning giving everyone a hasty goodbye kiss as he dashed out the door, worried that he was going to be late even though he had never been late to anything. They would have two dogs and maybe a cat.

Even in the daydream though, something felt off. And Roman knew it was because Dolion wasn’t there. But Roman didn’t know what he looked like, sounded like, how he acted. He couldn’t including him in this dream-future until he had met him.

As though Roman’s thoughts had summoned him, Roman was pulled from his daydreaming when Virgil’s phone buzzed. Virgil opened it and stared with wide eyes before sending off a quick reply and putting it back down, staring at the rest of them with wide eyes.

“He’s on his way here.” Virgil said. “He said he couldn’t wait to meet all of you and he couldn’t wait to see me again.”

Patton excitedly clapped his hands and leaned into Virgil’s side, resting his head in his shoulder.

Roman beamed. They would all be together at last.

~~~

Dolion’s phone buzzed and he checked it, surprised to see a message from an unknown number. ‘Hey, it’s Virgil I’m @ the park with our (I think, I hope) other 3 soulmates. U wanna join us?’

Dolion’s face split into a wide smile. ‘which park and ill b there asap’

Virgil’s reply was quick and Dolion hopped in his car, sending one more message before beginning the drive to the park. ‘Omw! Can’t wait to meet every1 and c u again 😉’

Dolion reached the park in record time and started looking around for his soulmates. He finally Virgil at a picnic table with three others tucked in a back corner of the park after walking around for a while.

As he walked over to the table, he noticed that all his tattoos had begun to glow. “Hello, darlings,” he said as he approached, smirking as they all stared at him, open-mouthed and clearly in shock. “Wonderful to finally meet you.”

One of them stood up (oh he was wearing a dress and damn was he cute) and rushed over to throw his arms around Dolion. “I’m Patton! I’m happy to meet you!” He pulled back and gave Dolion the most beautiful smile to have ever existed and Dolion felt his cold heart melt.

“I am Roman Prince,” said the one with bright red (obviously dyed) hair as he stood up and took a bow.

“Logan.” Said the last one simply, giving Dolion a slight nod even as the small twitch of his lips gave away that he was happy as well.

Patton began to drag him back toward the picnic table. “C’mon! Roman has food and I made cookies!”

Dolion allowed himself to be dragged and another grin split his face as he was folded into the group, fitting right in with his soulmates.

Well, maybe he wouldn’t mess with them, he decided.

For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you again!  
> Please send in prompts or ideas! (I'm running a little dry on both ideas and motivation atm so if you wouldn't mind helping I would greatly appreciate it!!!)


End file.
